Legend among Legends
by e1r3mom
Summary: Twilight-Jumper cross. Set during New Moon after the Cullen's leave. Bella discovers her birthright and then is changed. Journey of discovery, adventure, love, family, and most importantly self.
1. Preface

**Legend Among Legends**

Among the creatures that roam the earth even they have there Legends. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and Fairies. There are many tales that tell us that us of the supernatural among the human race. None more fascinating than the Jumper. Seemingly normal humans that run the earth with the power to travel from location my mere thought. They are hunted for being Gods among men. They are killed for processing the ability to live normally and un-ruled. But what happens when a birthright is accelerated by the supernatural?

My broken heart that made me want to run away gave me the reason to run. But it also bought me all the things that I needed on this earth.


	2. Mysterious Cousin David

Set in October in New Moon after The Cullen's Departure

BPOV

Here I sit in my tiny bedroom at Charlie's I'm just wasting away wondering if I would ever see Edward again. Starring off into space. There's a pile of unopened mail addressed to me sitting on the desk. I have my paycheck from the Newton's in my pocket. Today was a Friday, which meant no work. I might as well, start going through some of this mail before I go to the bank. I wasn't really expecting anything maybe a rejection letter or two from a college Renee and Charlie forced me to fill out. They told me, more like demanded that I find something to do with myself or else I would be forced to go to Florida. I had to been working at Newton's since the summer when I needed spending money. Being the daughter of the Chief of Police didn't bring in the big bucks so I had to do what I had to do.

I started opening up my mail not reading where it came from a cell phone bill, a letter from my mother, junk mail, and at the bottom a letter from the Pacific Northwest Trust. Curiously I opened the envelope it said that I had been awarded a scholarship for full board and education for the University of my choosing. I don't remember applying for the scholarship so I don't finish reading through it. I just tossed it on the desk. I wasn't leaving Forks in the off chance that the Cullen's returned. I knew it was a long shot but I wasn't willing to give up on my love for Edward no matter how much it hurt.

I walked down the stairs avoiding the third step from the top because of the loud squeak that I would surely hear once I stepped there. I grabbed my keys and jacket before stepping into the light ran to my truck. I needed to deposit my check and get some shoe strings my old tattered ones no longer holding up in the moist air provided by Forks. I pull into a parking spot and entered the bank to be greeted by Mrs. Stanley , Jessica Stanley mother. She was just about the biggest gossip in Forks beside Mrs. Mallory. The bank provided her with the perfect cover to receive gossip on the townspeople of Forks. She lifted her head as she noticed my entrance and gave me a sympathetic smile. Surely Jessica had informed her of my zombie like behavior since the Cullen's departure. I pulled my paycheck out of my back pocket signed it and handed it over. Mrs. Stanley attempted her version of small talk as she asked me if I wanted a printout of my account balance. I say sure and she hands me a pink slip and I shove it into my pocket not thinking anything about it. I maybe had Twenty three hundred dollars in my account.

I stopped by the Safeway to get my much needed shoe strings and a bottle of Gatorade. Jumped back into my truck and drove home to see the mailman with more mail. I walk over to mailbox pulled out the mail and walked into the house. I walked over to the fridge to make lasagna for Charlie and myself and while I glanced at the table to were I throw today's mail I noticed a letter addressed to me from a David Swan. David Swan? I didn't know a David. I opened the letter that was addressed to me:

Dear Isabella,

My name is David Swan, I am the son of your deceased Uncle Michael. There is an immediate problem that concerns you as the only other descendent of the Swan family . Please contact me ASAP at the following number : 365-555-0546. I will be in the Olympic Peninsula Saturday October 12. And we must meet to ensure your safety. Please contact me.

David

I remember my cousin from visits to my Grandma Maries house when I was little younger we sort of looked alike but not much. I was told that David ran away when he was younger but nobody ever heard from him again so I picked up the phone and called him.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" Someone who I assume is David answers. "Hi I was calling for David" Then the person hesitates before answering "This is David. How can I help you?" So I tell him that its his cousin Bella and he's surprised and yet hesitant. All he tell me is that he need to meet me tomorrow in Port Angeles at 10AM. Im not scheduled to work until tomarrow at 4PM so I tell him that I'll meet him at the Coffee Shop off the boardwalk. He tells me not to tell Charlie were I'm going since he doesn't want anyone to know he's been in contact from the family muttering something about its not safe. Did he have any idea how not safe this world really was?

I finish dinner and go gather some clothes to shower before I can go to bed. I lay down with the thought of how much more trouble my life could be in? Did he need to borrow money? Was he running from something that he couldn't handle? Whatever it was I really didn't care but I welcomed the distraction. And That night I slept and woke with the same nightmare of being left on the forest floor. Screaming for Edwards return.

I glanced over at the alarm clock it read 8:12AM if I was going to make it to Port Angeles in my truck I needed to hurry. So I throw on my jeans and a sweatshirt throw my hair in a messy ponytail and ran down the stairs. Tripping on the last step I notice that Charlie isn't home must be fishing. FIGURES! I grab my keys and my jacket and start the hour long drive to Port Angeles. It was uneventful as I pulled into the coffee shop outside the boardwalk. And I notice a man that resembles a younger Charlie. I walk up to him and he looks ok. So I speak up. "Are you David?" He turns and I remember his exact face its like he hasn't aged since I seen him 10 years ago. " Bella?" He raises an eyebrow and motions for my to sit. I take the seat across from him and he doesn't look like he needs to borrow money. Actually he looks like he's done well for himself on his own. So I ask him what this is all about and he grabs a black backpack and hands it to me.

"David I haven't seen you in 10 years and all you can do is shove a bag at me. What's going on?" He tilts his head like he's searching for something the he starts to explain " Bella, we are the last of a certain line of people that can do something's. That I can't exactly explain but the book in the bag explains it all. I came to find you as soon as I could I don't know if you have experienced anything strange now that you have turned 18 but something's in your life are never going to be the same from now on. But I had to warn you. You're the last one and were have to stick together. You're the only one that I can depend on. But since I can't explain it out here in the open. I need you to read the book and I will see you on Friday. By then you should know everything." with that he was gone.

I grabbed the bag and walked to my truck wondering. "What on earth is wrong in my life now?"


	3. Maybe

BPOV

I arrived back home and the cruiser still isn't in the driveway so Charlie must be fishing. I grab the bag that I have been so tempted to peek into since leaving Port Angeles. But I know how secrets work. I know that there are unexplainable workings of this bizarre world. So I run up to my room and lock the door and the window that I haven't even closed since Edward left.

I open the backpack and notice that there are multiple things so I take out the top item. A envelope. It says " Read First" I open the envelope and read the letter.

Bella,

This is a family secret and everything here is true and absolute. I have seen you multiple times over the past few years and I know a lot about what you like, do, and whom you associate with. I know of your Edward and have over the course of the last few months spoken to him. He's a good man. I know of what he is and I know of the struggles you and he are currently facing. I didn't tell him who I am but in due time he will discover of whom I am. I assure you that you will benefit from this information. But I'm getting ahead of myself. First read the book do the things in order of the pile this gives you 6 days from today to make a decision that will ultimately save or end your life as you know it.

David

I was sobbing uncontrollably. I had a cousin that not only knew Edward. But had seen him recently. Now I knew beyond reason that Edward was still alive that he most certainly existed. I could only hope that whatever that was going on was going to be a good thing. I shoved the letter back in the envelope and pulled out the small journal. I unlatched the leather clip and untied the book folding open the journal. It reminded me of one of the many books in Carlisle's study. The first page read:

Swan : A Legend Among Legends

**A legend is a story of human actions that are perceived both by teller and listeners to take place within human history and to possess certain qualities that give the tale verisimilitude. Legend, for its active and passive participants includes no happenings that are outside the realm of "possibility", defined by a highly flexible set of parameters, which may include miracles that are perceived as actually having happened, within the specific tradition of indoctrination where the legend arises, and within which it may be transformed over time, in order to keep it fresh and vital, and realistic. For the members of the Swan Family this hold especially true. **

**Here you will read of the last secrets of our family. The decedents that will carry the legacy. The decedents that will inevitably carry the burden. Now we shall start at the beginning. **

**The Swan family is believed to be descendant from the people of the lost city of Atlantis. Seemingly normal human beings with powers unimaginable to normal society. We as members of the family know of this truth. This is where the legacy began but this is not where the legacy will end. There is a prophecy that will bring an end to the gene of the Jumper. A Jumper? A jumper is a person that can teleport anywhere on earth just by picturing the destination in there mind. This is the legacy that I bring to you. The gene will end with the last two living decedents of the Swan family one male and one female. Both will die with the burden but one will live through unimaginable odds.**

Well there's something to consider. Dying. Did it really matter now that Edward was gone. Maybe I could live with the fact that it was possible that I could see him every now and again. Even if it was from afar. This gave me new hope but I couldn't finish this now. I had to go to Newton's for my afternoon shift. I jumped in my truck and parked in the employee parking next to the old dumpster. I clocked in to start my mundane 4 hours until I could get back home to consider what I had learned today. Maybe I could do this, it felt like a means to an end. I was meant to live in this super natural world even though I didn't know exactly how supernatural it was.

Just then Mike walked in carrying a big box of flashlights for my to stock onto the shelves and price. "Hi Mike" I said and he looked at me as though I had grown a second head. He seemed shocked that I had spoken to him. "Hey Bella. How are you?" He like everyone else had become accustomed to my zombie like state of late. I hadn't realized how I must have seemed to everyone else around me. "I'm OK Mike, just a little depressed but I think I might be OK." He smiled at me his blue eyes bright at the prospect that maybe I was going to get back to my normal self soon. We finished up our shift with chatter about what I have missed during recent weeks. And about the current beach trip to La Push coming up next weekend. I told him that I would be busy and I arranged to take next weekend off. With the excuse to go see a couple of in state colleges over the weekend. I clocked out of work and headed to my truck. I got home and reheated last nights leftovers and headed for my room. I picked up the David's bag from underneath the clothes that I had buried it under before leaving to work. And opened the next page of the journal.

**Now that you have been told of the existence of the Jumper and about your family legacy we will continue on what this means to you. You are the last in the line. You are the final key to our existence. There are others out there that will try to end your existence but through knowledge gained through those that came before you it may be possible to survive and endure. Now that this knowledge is acquired you will need to learn to control and adapt to power to jump. You will need to concentrate on a place you know. A place that you know well a place that you can see in perfect clarity and no one will witness your sudden arrival. These places will be called your jump points. Its relatively simple just concentration is needed to get to place to place. This could be anywhere in the world. You will leave what is called a jump trail. These trails will dissipate but need about 60 seconds to completely disappear this is why you need to make sure that no one else can witness your departure for if they fall into your trail they will find themselves in your previous location. Now that this has been explained you. You need to be told of the people that will hunt you. They are called Paladins there are only three left in existence they are not immortal being merely well trained humans that have been trained to kill Jumpers this along with the mystical creatures that you know about are the only things to fear. Now time for your first jump! Make sure no one is around and concentrate on a place that you know no inhabits but you know well. Picture it in your mind. And make sure no one is around when you leave so you can come back unnoticed. Just concentrate on the place then concentrate on your return. Try it out! You will find it easier with every time you jump. **

I laid down the book and started thinking of a place. Where is a place that no one would be? I could only think of one place. The Cullen Mansion. The beautifully manicured front yard. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened one eye to peek, nothing. Just my same bedroom. Umm. Maybe I'm doing something wrong? So I thought back to all those yoga classes I took with Renee to relax and clear my mind. I cleared every other thought and as I sat on my bed I found myself sudden sitting on something wet. Had I spilled my water? No I opened my eyes to come face to face with the Cullen mansion sitting cross-legged like I was just sitting on my bed back at Charlies. I stood up and turned I was on the lawn at the Cullen's I began to panic I stood in the rain in my tattered T-shirt and PJ bottoms getting soaked. I screamed out in excitement and fear. I felt free but I started to get cold I needed to get back to my room before Charlie came home and found that I wasn't in my bedroom. So I began to concentrate on my bedroom since Charlie shouldn't be back home for another 30 minutes.

I began to think and before I knew it I was falling onto the floor at Charlie's still tripping over my own feet. I sat there momentarily stunned then became excited. Soaking wet I thought of myself in the bathroom so I can shower before I knew it I was in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and took a long hot shower. Then wrapped myself in a warm towel throwing my soaked clothes into the hamper walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom door. When I got to the door it was locked I forgot that it was locked when I thought of myself in the bathroom. So I thought of myself in my bedroom. And there is was in the middle of my bedroom wrapped in a towel. I put on a new set of PJ's and climbed into bed. Knowing there was only a couple of pages left in the journal I read the rest before going to bed for the night. I stuffed the journal back into the backpack when I heard Charlie entering the house downstairs. And buried it into the closet and unlocked my bedroom door before launching myself into my bed as quietly as I could. All I could think about was the possibilities that this would bring. It was a welcomed distraction from the pain of losing Edward but with this ability maybe, just maybe I could at least see them again.


	4. Open

EPOV

I stand in the middle of the night in a small field outside Dallas. Its October 15 a Tuesday. I needed to clean myself. I hadn't showered since leaving Forks. I hadn't thought about much since leaving my Bella. She has been in every thought I had since leaving Forks. I walk out of the field to a nearby hotel and check in. The innkeeper just checks me in not asking much. His thoughts on the mindless dribble that's coming out of the small black and white television on the side of the check in desk. He offers me a small smile and hands me a room key and points me in the direction of the elevator that would lead me to my room. As I was walking to the elevator a young man maybe of the age of 25 walks behind me and waits for the elevator as well. I try reading his thoughts to see what floor he is going to but nothing. I concentrate, still nothing. What is going on? It only reminds me more of Bella. My Bella. I need to find Victoria just to make sure My Bella is safe. I missed her beyond belief. My thoughts are interrupted by the man asking a question.

"Hello, you look troubled." He says. I offer him a small smile really not in the mood to be bothered. But I offer a " Its been a long day." He looks at me with a face of pity. He studies my face and it starts to unnerve me. How can this human not shy away from me I am in tattered clothing that must surely smell but he then looks away as I start to study his features. He starts to talk and I listen as he is the only person that I have spoken to in almost a month. " I just came from my cousin she looks just as bad as you do. You have the same face looks like your heart is broken. She just had her heartbroken too." I think about it was it really that obvious. I change me facial features as he turns back to me. As he continues "Must be hard, loving someone and letting them go. She was in love with this guy and he left her. Something about her not being enough. But if you ask me I think she had it wrong. Because when I seen the guy he looked just as bad as she did. I never understand how two people who are in that much pain can just let each other go." The elevator rings for my floor and I begin to step out and I began to respond " Maybe he felt as though it was for the best. Maybe he had her best interest at heart."

He looks at me with a look of understanding then tells me if I had some free time since we both seemed to be alone that maybe we can catch a game of pool in about an hour I was about to answer when he says "I'm not gay. I'm just trying to get my mind off my girl until I can finish my business here in Dallas." I tell him that I would like to I had nothing else to do. So I would meet him in an hour at the sports bar next hotel lobby in an hour. I go to my room and shower. I call family to assure them that I'm OK and lay to relax before going to meet the mysterious man I meet in the elevator. Just a distraction until I can meet with Arthur a vampire that I was told that can help me with the whereabouts of Victoria but I couldn't meet with him until 9pm tomorrow night when he would be returning from a hunt in Mexico his coven assured me that he had spoken to Victoria as recently as last week.

I went to the dimly lit sport to see the man I meet in the elevator he offers me a drink but I decline. He motions to a private room in the rear where a reserved pool table is set up in a glass enclosed room is set up. We set up the table and grab our pool sticks and we break. He then begins to speak

"Whats her name?" I look at him and offer him a smile.

"Her names Bella." He smiles and then continues.

"My names David. My girls name is Millie. She's terrific. I thought that because of my job that I wouldn't be able to be with her but she proves that no matter what I do. She'll always be there for me. She was never hesitant to love me back. No matter how much danger my job is to her." He looks thoughtful then asks the me what happened. What was keeping me away from her. I think about then reply.

"My names Edward. She'd the best girl in the world. I waited a long time to find her but I couldn't keep her safe from my job as well. She got injured because of me and all I wanted was for her to be safe so I had to break it off and move so she wouldn't be hurt again because of me. I lied to her telling her that I didn't love her but that was in fact a lie I just couldn't hurt her I left without looking back because if I had told her anything else she wouldn't have let me go. I know its what's for best." He shoots a couple more balls and then its my turn to listen.

"I may not be that much older than you…" he starts I chuckle to myself as if he only knew. " but I know one thing that no matter what you don't give up because the circumstances seem to hard. You fight harder against the things that get in your way. You wouldn't be given a gift like love if you weren't going to fight tooth and nail to keep it. Sometimes its worth the danger to love someone." It's a thought but too late now Bella had to move on. We talk about miscellaneous sports and travels for about an hour but then he excuses himself saying that he must go his Millie would be calling soon so he needed to get back to his room to intercept her call. We leave the sports bar and head back to the hotel. We exchange a goodbye and a good luck in the elevator before going our separate ways. I head back to my room to wait out till the next day for when I would meet Arthur to ask about Victoria. When I get back to my room I see that my cell phone has a couple of missed calls from Alice. I pick up the phone and dial Alice again and when she picks up she asks me " Who are you with Edward? I need to know now!" She shrieks into the phone. I'm a little taken aback by her tone but tell her that I am currently alone but I tell her about David and how I had meet him today in the elevator. She seems confused but then says " Its odd that you meet him." That she has had visions of him and that he's going to find a intricate way into my life in a way that I never would expect. Then she hangs up without further explanation.

What can my life and this David have in common I would never know. All I can think of is the fact that like my Bella I couldn't read his mind. I wait in my room until 8PM and decide I should hunt before going to meet Arthur. As I was leaving the hotel lobby David offers me a goodbye as he enters a cab getting ready to depart Dallas. I don't think much of it as leave to hunt. I find my way back to Arthur covens home to speak to him about Victoria the only thing he offer me is that she was headed to Brazil. That she was in search for a friend she recently got separated from. My thoughts immediately went to Laurant she would be searching him out. I offer a farewell and head back to my hotel to book a flight to Brazil for tomorrow. When I get back to the check in desk a women with thoughts that are absolutely no good intentions sets up my flight and charge my card for my flight leaving tomorrow morning at 10AM and will arrive in Rio at 8 PM with a layover in San Francisco for 2 hours. I start to walk away from the reception desk to be called back " Mr. Cullen?" I turn back to the women and she says that I have a package that was left by a bike messenger. I thank her as she hands me a small 6" by 6" box. I head to my room and open the simple white box and open it. Inside there is a snow globe. Inside the snow globe is a miniature replica of the Swan house in Forks. I stare at the small snow globe then start searching the box. No return address no name no familiar scent. As I am examining the box my phone rings " Hello Alice" I reply without giving much thought that it could be anyone else. She says " Your life just got a lot more interesting didn't it?!" I was about to reply when she hung up. All I can do is stare at the miniature globe as I examine it more the one thing that brings a smile to my face is that the window that I have so many times jumped through remained open.


	5. AN 1

**Sorry! I hate Author Notes too!**

**But I just had to let my reader know a couple of things.**

**1. This is most defiantly a Bella and Edward love story!**

**2. These characters belong to there respected owners and I want to say thank you for letting me play with them.**

**3. This story is burning itself inside my head I hate waiting for updates too. But I try to put up chapters as I write them.**

**4. Check back a couple of times a day I will be posting chapters as I write them so there may be multiple chapters put up at different times of the day. So check back often.**

**5. Leave some review. At least that way I know I'm doing a good job!**

**6. There will be some twist and turns some will be expected but some will not. I am keeping to classical Edward. He won't just fall out of love with Bella. I hate stories that give them both another love interest so you won't find that here.**

**7. Enjoy my story! Because I sure will!**


	6. Meadow

BPOV

As I woke up the a sunny Sunday morning I look at my alarm clock and it read 9:17AM. I reach over and pull my covers over my face to try to sleep in for a little longer. Than I started thinking about what happened yesterday. Was all that real? I just out of bed tripping and hurting my toe on a loose floorboard. Thinking that I would need to get that fixed later. I run over to my closet and retrieve David's bag. I finished the book what's next? Another letter. I open the envelope it contains a letter and $500.00.

Bella,

By now you have read the journal and probably attempted or succeeded in your first jump. Congratulations! Just be careful. Today if you don't have anything better to do try it out. Just around the house to get a feel for it. I am currently being hunted by two Paladins that's why our meeting of recent had been so short. Try it out around the house close all the blinds so you don't get caught make sure your dad doesn't see you. Relax have some fun. I should have some good news by the time we meet again. Till then be careful and have a little fun. I know that those shoes need replacing go on a mini shopping trip care of your cousin! I know those shoes need replacing. Get a new jacket. Millie ( my girlfriend ) says that your in desperate of a day to the spa so take the afternoon to do that. Until my next letter (Which you cannot open until tomorrow) Have some fun! Please get the spa day Millie will kill me if you don't. And the shoes she will be with me when we meet again. Careful.

David

I laugh my shoes certainly need replacing. Some new shoes would be nice but I never took time to myself do such things. But I think I will do just that today. I head down the stairs to see if Charlie is home. No Charlie in sight so I go to the living room and sit on the couch. I started to get hungry so I think of myself in the kitchen. And then I suddenly am in the kitchen in front of the fridge I grab an apple with the thought. This is going to be fun! This is my only thought as I teleported myself around the house. Getting my essentials for today. I port back to my room and get dressed for the day. I was about the leave my room when I noticed that I didn't reopen my window the other night. I start to panic. Darn it! I reach over and I open it. It was always my clear invitation for Edward if he were to ever return. I start to breathe a little easier knowing that he would know what it would mean if he were to return. I gather my money, stuff it into my pocket and teleport downstairs.

I grab my truck keys and jump into my truck. I head to Port Angeles to get some new tennis shoes and the jacket. I park at the mall entrance and head to Ladies foot locker. I grab a pair of black Nikes and head off to Burlington Coat Factory to get a new jacket. I get a new puffy bomber jacket with a fur lining. As I'm walking up to the counter I see a stuffed mountain lion that makes me laugh. I grab it and head to the register. I don't look up from the floor as I wait in line I don't want to talk to anyone I'm starting to get a little restless as I need near the register. My cashier is no other than Lauren. Great! My sarcastic brain registers. She smiles and says " We'll if it isn't Bella. The dead do seem to walk." I sigh and hand her a hundred dollars. And wait for her to hand me my change. She throws my things into a bag and mockingly says "Have a nice day." Like that will happen. It was a nice day till I had to see her. I got back to my truck and deposit my bags on the passenger side floor. I grab the stuffed mountain lion and seat belt him in on the passenger seat and head to La Mirage Day spa. I walk in and tell the woman that I want a new hair cut and some highlighting done along with a nail painting and eyebrow waxing. She calls a women out from the back to start my procedures for the afternoon. First my eyebrows, then my nails, then when she gets to my hair she highlights my hair to a nice copper over my mahogany hair. I pay her and thank her and go to my truck. Today was relaxing but I had way to much time to think. I thought about Edward and about Alice maybe I could see at least Alice. It would be nice.

I pull up to the house and the cruiser is sitting in the driveway and when I open the front door Charlie is in the living room watching Sports Center great guess I can't port upstairs. I walk into the living room and smile at Charlie and he surprised to say the least to see the smile on my face. He takes in my face as I sit on the couch. "Good Afternoon Bella" I tell him I dad. He's eating some pizza and I reach over to the box and take a piece and lay back eating it. He's surprised non- the less by my appearance and the eating must be a pleasant surprise and he tells me about his fishing trip to La Push yesterday. I tell dad "Goodnight" before heading upstairs to shower. I hop onto my bed. And think about the contents of the bag in the bottom on my closet there's only a small box left along with another envelope. The distraction is wonderful but the pain is still there. I miss Edward. I grab my mountain loin for my night of sleep.

The next morning I dress and know that Charlie has already left for work so I port to the kitchen to get a pop-tart and run out the door. I get to school and head to the morning classes. Everything is fine I talk to Angela and she's pleasantly surprised by my mood. All is well until Lunch. I walked into the lunch line to hear snickering from Jessica and Lauren something about how the I Must have been stupid to think that the Cullen's would still be around I don't know what come over me at the times and I just punch Jessica right in the lip and turn to Lauren seething. "Don't you ever talk about me or the Cullen's again." I turn on my heel and say Goodbye to Angela and Ben. I get in my truck and go home. I walk into my bedroom and head to my closet getting my next letter from David and shove everything back to the back of the closet. There's only one place I want to be right now and that's the Meadow. I shove my letter in my pocket and start to think about the beautiful meadow. I feel the air shove from behind me. And I open my eyes and I'm in Edward meadow.

I inhale thinking about the beautiful flowers and swaying grass that surround me. This place is perfect. I lay to remind myself of all the beautiful things that have been shared between us in this meadow. After about an hour I open my eyes. And pull David's letter from my pocket.

Dear Bella,

I hope you took my advice and took the day to yourself yesterday but all I want you to do till our meeting on Friday is relax. And I want you to do yourself a favor take a photo of all the places you trust to be your jump points. After a while you will forget what these places look like and it will be easier to jump over time. Keep these photos safe. That's it for now. The photos are important. We all tend to forget over time. Be careful.

David

That's it I'm sitting here waiting for an something important and that's all I get. OK I can deal with this. Just time to relax. So I lay back try to relax before I have to deal with the wrath of Charlie when I return home. As I lay in the meadow I began to hear crunching of leaves and sticks. I start to lift my head to hear what the noise is and I don't see anything I see someone.

" Laurent ?"


	7. Bite Beginning Brazil

BPOV

Here standing in front of me was undeniable proof that Edward and his family existed out there somewhere. No matter how much this reminder hurt I was grateful for the fact that the last year of my life was not in my imagination. So I stood and greeted Laurent. But it felt wrong this was our place the place that Edward and I shared and no one else and he was here disturbing my only place of solace.

His ruby red eyes starring into my chocolate brown orbs with a intensity that I have only witnessed once before in my existence and that was from James in the studio in Phoenix when he decided to torture my body. Then he began to speak "Bella what are you doing here? I just came from the Cullen house and they weren't there." Then the voice of my angel spoke to me scarring me "Lie" it commended. "The Cullen's are on a short vacation there due to arrive in a few short hours." He tilted his head to the left starring straight into my eyes. So I spoke again " I thought your where in Denali with Tanya's clan?." He stepped forward " I am. it's a very interesting way of life. But I needed to see a old friend this is why I am in this area." My smart response is "Oh!" Way to go Bella, I chided myself.

"Its very unfortunate that you're here." he steps forward again and I step back and Edwards voice ring clear in my head "RUN!" but I know there's no use. "And whys that?" I ask while trying to concentrate of teleporting my mind is running in to many directions but I cant teleport even if he was a vampire he could still possibly enter my jump trails and follow. There's no use. Laurent responds "Well, I actually came here to do some research for Victoria. She wants some revenge for your mate killing her James. If you ask me its all quite pathetic. But none the less I am her for myself at the current moment. I came to hunt and you smell, simply appetizing. I will surely be gone by morning and I will burn your remains they will think you went missing as do many of you humans do. The Cullen's will never know it was me." He crouches and springs.

In my mind I just had one thought since escape was impossible. "Edward, I love you" rang clear through my head. Then Laurent's razor sharp teeth entered my skin over my jugular vein. Sucking the light force of my body. I then felt weightless and then burning. Burning worse than the bite from James. This burning was all consuming. The fire coursed through my veins. I opened my eyes to search for the reason for my weightless but instead I find myself face to face with a huge russet wolf. The wolf let out a loud howl that can only can be described of one of pure agony. I was in pain and I was afraid. Afraid that this wolf was going to finish off whatever Laurent didn't I was a food source after all. Was I going to be torn to pieces and whatever blood remained in my body was going to be spilled here in the forest? Was I going to be eaten alive by this wolf?

Instead I watch as this wolf transforms before my eyes into a naked version of my childhood friend Jacob. He kept muttering "I'm Sorry" over and over again. The burning had reached every centimeter of my body by this point. My skin felt like it was be peeled of by acid burning through my veins. Jacob lifted my small frame and ran through the forest at speed that would rival any vampire I have ever seen. What seemed like minutes later he stopped at the last place I thought I would see ever again the Cullen Mansion. At this point I already know what was happening. I'm becoming what Edward didn't want. A vampire.

Jacob kicked in the front door running up the stairs to the third level and laying me on Edwards leather couch in his bedroom. He began to speak again but through the fire I couldn't understand what he was saying. He left me. The burning continued but there was no yielding. Then the words of Alice ran through my head "Three days, it's the most agonizing experience. It's like being burned alive." Could I really do this alone?

*******************************************

EPOV

I left the hotel in Dallas to catch my plane to Rio as 6AM before the sun graces me with it presence. I check in and go through security check and wait for my boarding in the international check area and listen to all the jumbled thoughts of all the travelers.

_I hope the flights on time._

_I really hope she says yes. I 'm traveling so far to see her._

_I miss my kids._

_I'm so tired. I just want to get this flight over with._

I feign sleep until first class seat is called for seating. I wait in line and take my window seat and close my eyes for the long trip ahead. With my thoughts circulating around finding Victoria. She must be destroyed to make sure Bella life is what I intended it to be. Its been a month on searching maybe just maybe once I find and take care of Victoria I could go back and check on Bella just to make sure she's doing OK. No because I know that if she is not safe I would want to stay and I am more dangerous than anything else. This was for her own good. It may hurt now but she'll move on. Another part of my brain is wishing for that to never happen.

We arrive in Rio at 8:07PM a couple of minutes late but no other problems. I depart the airport looking for the familiar scent of Victoria I don't pick up on it. But I have all of eternity to track her down. I start to check the thoughts of those around me for any thought of Victoria but no such luck. This may take longer than I presumed.


	8. Changing Bloodlust

**BPOV**

More pain surged, as I let out more agonizing wails. I cried, and lurched at every burn. Tears mixed with sweat, running down my face and my whole body. I tried to talk, trying to beg the pain to stop, but the only thing that escaped my mouth was pain. I tried to gasp in air, I felt like I couldn't breathe. But the pain eventually subsided and my heart took off like a jet engine. Going faster than I thought was possible in this moment the pain was the worst than it had been in the last who knows as long. Then my heart stopped. I held my breathe too afraid to breath incase the pain returned. I took a test breath then opened my eyes I could see a thousand times better. If as a human I thought I had good vision. I could have been blind, this was not like anything that could be described. I could see every speckle of dust floating around the room.

I stood up off the couch and looked around and I caught Edwards scent. It was the most beautiful scent in the world. But I couldn't think about that now I had to think about what was going on now. I knew that I would have to feed fast. There wasn't a burning in my thought but it was going to be here soon if I didn't fix it now. Then I began to wonder if I can still jump. I thought the beautiful river that lay in the Cullen's backyard. And I then there this must be my gift that I received as a vampire. I could still jump. I see the other side of the river and decide its time to hunt for something to eat before I get tempted to do something that I could regret for all eternity.

As I get to the other side of the river I smell something that smell appetizing but not exactly was I want. I zone in on the smell and run after was promises to quench my thirst and there stand a giant buck. Lounging underneath a huge oak tree. I crutch and lep at the buck and sink my teeth into its through and feed my thirst. Once I discard the body of the deer there is no thirst left so I begin to walk back to the river and hear something come up behind me it's a white rabbit bouncing across the ground. I'm so distracted by watching the lithe movements of the rabbit I don't see the hiker crossing my path 5 feet ahead of me. The hiker stops and to my surprise the hiker doesn't smell like food at all. I begin to wonder where the Cullen's exaggerating the smell just a little? " Hello, I got lost out here in the woods and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the highway?" I take a deep breathe still no hunger no thirst. I smile and his heart increases in speed but still it does nothing for my thirst and I point him northeast and tell him its about 3 miles and he thanks me and walks away.

I then begin to wonder if this was the case for all humans. So I jump back into Edwards bedroom. I need to shower and get some new clothes. I'm a mess and need to freshen up if I want to even try to be normal. As I leave the shower I glance into the mirror and notice that my eyes are a light violet and my skin is just as flawless as the rest of the Cullen's were. I am even more beautiful than Rosalie. But I cant think about this now I have things to do. Its early Thursday morning I know there's a lot of things before I try to meet with David tomorrow evening. I know I need to leave Charlies. I need to get into some distance education program so I can graduate from high school at least this time. I have lots to do and so little time. Good things I don't sleep anymore.

First things first. Test my theory over human blood. I run out the back door and head north to Seattle if I have to lose control I rather it be somewhere I don't know anyone. I run to the first human smell I can find there are a group of 4 females and 2 males wating for the Seattle Trolley system and I hold my breathe as a precaution and go to stand behind the older of the two males and inhale. Nothing. No burn! No rage! No Hunger! I do a happy dance in my head. No bloodlust.

********************************************************************

**Sorry for the short chapter i have the next 5 chapters I'm just typing them up. Dont worry. Some of our favorite Characters are coming up soon I just have to lay out the groundwork!**

I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS EVEN IF I WISH I DID!


	9. Letters of Discovery

BPOV

Getting prepared. I had to get all my belongings that I want and or need. Clothes, money, photos, David's bag, and a Goodbye note to Charlie. Its still a little before 6AM and still dark. So I run the fastest I can back to Charlie's to grab what I'm going to be keeping. I slide through my still open bedroom window grab my duffle bag and stuff it with everything I am keeping. I took one last look of me room and inhaled and caught Edwards scent. And it's a concentrated scent so I become confused. There's nothing of Edwards here. He took everything of his once he left. I start to follow the smell and it starts to get stronger as I get closer to my floor next to my alarm clock on the floorboard I tripped over after my first jump. I stoop down and pull on the floorboard. There is Edwards favorite T-shirt. I don't understand. After that I see my missing things, my photos, my plane tickets, my CD, and lastly a envelope. I grabbed all these items and stuff them back into my duffle. Next a letter to Charlie.

Dad,

I couldn't take it here anymore. I am safe and you will hear from me soon. I love you. I am safe and I'm a lot better. Thank you dad for everything. It meant the world to me. I'm going to do a little traveling. I'm going to go to school and get a independent studies program I will finish school dad. But I just need to this on my own.

Love You Dad,

Bella

I put this letter on the kitchen table take one more look and a photo of my bedroom and jump back to the Cullen's living room. Next things on my schedule. School get into the independent studies program. I walk into the main office and ask Mrs. Cope for the necessary paperwork. I fill it out and say that I need to get my course work and till the beginning of next semester and she give me the necessary lessons and tells me the day I must return for my finals for the semester and I'm off. I then leave the school and head to the bank. I close my account and ask that whatever remains that I have in cash. Mrs. Stanley tries to get information from me to why I want the money but I tell I am going on a small vacation. She shakes her head because she didn't get anymore gossip than that. I thank her and walk back into the trees far enough for people not to see me and jump back the Edwards bedroom where I start to shift through all the things I acquired today.

First David's bag the last item that I needed to bring today. The small box I need to take it to the meeting that I am having with David and Millie tomorrow afternoon. So I open the last letter that is on top of the box.

Bella,

If the legend is true your reading this with a new set of eyes. They should be a purple. I know that you have been changed into a vampire now. Don't freak. This is good news. There is only one other like you on the planet and he lives in Greece. He is what you say a very great- grandfather many times over to us both. You will meet him before you know it. I didn't tell you about all this because I want you to read it for yourself. There is a book called. The History of Volterra you must find it and read it to figure out what this exactly means for you. I am sure the Cullen's father has this book search it out. It will explain everything and how to find Daniel. Daniel is the next link in the chain. But first do your self a favor and open the little box put on the bracelet and never take it off. NEVER! It will save you a lot of time. This is all for now. But you have to get a new identity. Bella Swan is now lost forever. Find a way to get a new driver's license and birth certificate. There are great forgers in Seattle look up J. Jenks in Seattle tell them David Swan sent you and he will be able to get you the proper identification. That's all for now see you soon.

David

That's a couple of more things to add to the list new identity and the Voterra book. But that's going to have to wait for a couple of more minutes. I pull out the items that I found beneath the floorboards in my bedroom and sort through things. I can hardly remember Edwards face so maybe these photos will help. I pull out the photos and there looking straight back at me in all his Adonis glory is Edward. Those butterscotch eyes staring right back into my violet eyes. How I miss those eyes, those lips, that voice……OK I have to refocus here. I pick up the envelope next and rip it open. It reads:

My Dearest Bella,

It may have been many years till you find this letter if you ever find it at all. There are many things that I find important to tell you. I have always and will always love you Bella Marie Swan. My existence in your life was becoming more and more dangerous to you. I could not bear the fact that me or my family could ever cause you anymore harm. I know that you may have moved on and had a child or many children something that I could never give you. I hope that you have found happiness. But there's another part of me that holds on to the fact that I truly hope that I could not find happiness with another that you will remain mine for all eternity as I will you. I had to lie to you Bella the night in the woods there was no other way you would let go. I hope that you know that once I receive of your death I will follow soon after. For I cannot live in a world were you don't exist. I love you.

Your for Eternity Edward

By the time I was done with the letter I was dry sobbing. I was hurt, upset, grateful, and most of all I felt loved. Edward loved me the same way I loved him. He never consulted with me on how this would effect me. But now that I have endless time to find him. I would live without him no longer. He was my soul mate and he forever will be. I had to calm myself and think of the next step a trip to Seattle to see a Mr. J. jenks I quickly pick up a phone book and see a add for a J Jenks Attorney at Law. So I memorize the address as it approaches 3 pm I see the receptionist and as to speak with Mr. Jenks and see escorts me to the rear of the building were a balding man is swiveling in a chair with a pipe in his mouth. I silently chuckle as it reminds me of a scene from the Godfather movie that I watched with Emmett. I approach the desk and as the secretary leaves I feel a pair of eyes appraising my body then finally lock onto my eyes. He greets me and asks what he do for me. The response out of mouth it "Documents" he asks who referred him and I tell him David Swan and he bows his head and asks "New Name?" At first I am unsure so I say "Bella Masen" He shakes his head and says to meet him by the ferry pier tomorrow morning at 7AM. I thank him and leave his office. No other words were exchanged in this brief meeting.

So I start going through my head to think of what else I am supposed to do but I know I need to get back to the Cullen's home to find the next link. The Book of Volterra. So I walk into a stall in ARCO lock the door and jump back into Edwards bedroom I have found that the more I jump the easier it gets so I can jump into Edwards bedroom with no problem. I know this room better than anywhere else in the world. I run down the stairs to the second story and find the book on the top shelf of the last case and skim through it for a legend of a violet eyes vampire. I find the entry on page 1258.

Daniel the only known Jumper that was successfully turned immortal after the fall of Atlantis. Now living on the outskirts of Greece after losing his home of Atlantis. Known to have violet eyes. Ability to teleport from location to location and from person to person. Can telecommunicate thoughts with any creature said is the legend of the Jumper. Legend that one female Jumper will be born after a line of many males. She will be the end of the cursed legacy. Jumpers are hunted by mere humans who believe that there existence should be terminated. These jumpers are a welcome surprise and are fully welcomed by the vampire community.

I sit here wondering if it's a trait that all Jumper hybrid vampires carry. To telecommunicate through thoughts. So I want to try this who is the first person I would like to speak to? Edward of course but that has to wait if this fails could I really live through that now. No there is a person that I want to speak to make sure all is well so I begin to think of Alice. Alice Alice Alice I chant in my mind. Then I hear something not outloud but in my head.

"Bella?"

*****************************************

There will be another Chapter up soon! Tonight! I am almost done typing it up.

I don't own these characters they just came out to play with me!


	10. Voice

**This chapter is really short but it was needed. Again I don't own these Characters!**

APOV

I was in my Porsche driving to a the Kennedy Airport to go to Paris for fashion week. When I heard Bella. Like she was sitting in the car with me. I almost crashed my car. I looked around but she was no where to be seen. I thought I was losing my mind. Maybe those doctors where right when I was human. Maybe I am a little crazy. Then I heard it again. I had to pull over on the side of the road. I started to rub circles on my temples. I thought I was about to get a vision. Then I heard Bella clear as day so I called out her name. No answer. I took a deep breath then heard her again but this time I answered in my head as if I was talking to Edward. "Bella?" I thought.

"Alice if you can here me say, I love Jasper", so I thought "I love Jasper". Then I heard some giddy laughter. Then I heard Bella speak. " Alice this is so cool that you can hear me where are you?" So I answered "In the car I had to pull over the car." Then I thought to ask a relevant question "Bella is this really you? Or is it wishful thinking?" A moment later I heard "It really is me Alice. This is better than a cell phone don't you think? Anyways I just wanted to know how the family is doing?" Then the thought occurred "Bella, how is this possible?" Then I heard her say something about explaining later. Then she asked how Edward was. I told her that I hadn't seen him since we left Forks. She sounded a little like she had been crying but other than that she seemed to cheer up a little.

"Bella, I really don't know how your doing this but I cant see your future anymore I have tried just to make sure your OK , but there's like static." She told me that I wouldn't understand and that to call Edward and check up on him and that she would be contacting me again soon. I tried talking some more but she was gone like she was just checking in. But I did as she asked and called to check on Edward.

The phone began to ring but it went to voicemail. I called it back again and he answered it "Hello Alice." I was a little worried about my brother but he had been on his own before but not broken hearted so I asked "Edward, have you had any strange occurrences happen lately? Hearing voices of people that we know. Strange objects? Anything out of ordinary?" He was silent for a minute then he told me about a strange snow globe he received at the hotel in Dallas. He said it was an exact replica of Bella's house in Forks but had no return label.

Then he began to get panicked "Alice? Did you have a vision? Did something happen to Bella? I know I asked you not to check but if she's in trouble you need to tell me maybe I can help!" So I replied "I didn't have a vision I just wanted to check on my big brother." He was silent and then the phone hung up. So I continued on my way to the airport. This was strange. I haven't had any visions of Bella since we left Forks but now she figured out a way to reach out to me in my mind strange. But sometimes things in this life are unexplainable right?


	11. Complications

BPOV

I spoke to Alice. It was quick it was a test but the great thing is it works. I can communicate with people I don't know haw far it reaches out but I didn't ask Alice where she was so I can only hope that I can communicate with people no matter the distance. Its now 6:10AM. I have to meet with Mr. Jenks at 7AM at the ferry in 50 minutes and I need to leave to make sure its safe to fun. I grab my hoodie and throw it on. Just in case the sun decides to show it self this morning. I jump to the Cullen's kitchen and out the back of the house. I talk the 20 minute run to get to the ferry pier and wait I sit on the benches contemplating how my life has changed as I watch all the people on the pier enjoying there morning. I lost track of time as I smell the familiar scent of Mr. Jenks.

"Good Morning! Bella Masen." I smile at the name its wonderful the thought that maybe if the world was all human it wouldn't be so funny. "Good Morning Mr. Jenks wonderful morning, isn't it!" He sighs and nods his head. "The documents you requested Ms. Masen are in the envelope your passport, birth certificate, drivers license, social security card, and credit cards are linked into the account Mr. Swan directed. They are linked and ready for immediate usage. Any other information will have to be given to you by Mr. Swan himself. Its been a pleasure." And with that Mr. Jenks the great forger of Seattle walked away. Like some drug smuggler disappearing into the crowed of people that have formed. I smile and walk at human pace to the edge of the forest.

I run back to the Cullen mansion and open the package. All the items fell out and 2 cards a platinum American Express. I only know the prestige this card holds because of the many shopping trips that Alice dragged me on and a black International Bank of Worlds ATM card. Included are instructions on how to set up pins on line for each card there isn't much to do this morning so I set up my cards. I need to get me a purse that I can tote this stuff around. By 8:20 all my cards were set up and I didn't have much else to do so I took off out the back door launching myself over the river to fun down a deer. If keeping myself full before the burn was the answer I would do it every few days. Just as I was hitting the bank on the other side of the river. I caught a scent that smelled awful.

It smelled like a mangy dog that never bathed and sweat. I constrict ready to pounce if this smell is accompanied by threat. I crouch and see the animal that resembles a horse size wolf step out from behind the foliage and start to remember Jacob. I had so much on my mind the last couple of days that I had totally forgotten about Jacob and how he helped me. I stood ram rod straight and the wolf backed up. And snorted and it seemed to sneeze and disappear behind a tree. Jacob reappeared minutes later in a pair of cutoff shorts and then I realized the smell was Jacob. He walked out hesitantly as if he was afraid but kept his distance. "Jacob" was all I could say. What can you do for the boy who saves your life and puts you somewhere safe. He inclines his head slightly and then looks into my eyes "Bella, I know what you are now. But if your going to live here you have to stay out of La Push. This may be the last time we see each other. I want you to know that if you stick to the Cullen's diet you can stay and we extend the treaty to include you."

I stand there momentarily stunned. What do you say when you realize that you and your childhood friend booth realize you belong in a fairy tale? What do you do when said best friend saves your life in unimaginable circumstances? Do you hug them? What do you do to thank them for what they have done for you? As I am contemplating this he asks "Why are your eyes purple?" I smiles then reply "I am a mixture of vampire and another legend. A freak among freaks. I am the end of a legacy that is still a mystery to even me but I will know more soon. I will stay to the Cullen's diet. But I will also be moving on from this place within the next couple of days. Please watch over Charlie for me. I left him a not saying that I need to get away. I am 18 I already registered for distance education. I don't know if I will ever come back but I left a note for Charlie. Thank you Jacob for everything. I know you saved me." The guilt the pain was washing over me in that moment so I ran. Ran all the way to the outskirts of Seattle.

Once I reached Seattle for the second time today. I just sat in the dark forest resting my mind. I ran after a herd of deer after about an hour of sitting there. I needed something to pass the time and I needed questions answered. But that would have to wait. 9 more hours and I would know what's next but as I sat contemplating this I pick up a scent of another vampire. She has short brown hair and is eyeing me curiously. Her blood red eyes bore into mine. She must be a newborn she has this crazed look in her eye and lets out a furious snarl. I don't know what to make of this girl but she looks about 14 years old. She then asks "Who and what are you?" I replay "The names Bella, and I am like you." She then begins to straighten out of her hunting crouch and begins to question me. She has no idea how, when, when, why , or how this happened to her.

She says that a red headed women asked her for directions to the airport then bit her and left. She woke up this morning and the pain was gone but her throat burned. But none of this interested me. What interested me was the red headed women that she claiming to have been bitten by. So I ask "The red headed women. Did she have waist long hair and more like a orange- red hair?" She looks shocked and then nods her head. This was Victoria. It had to be. "Did she say anything else? Anything else at all?" She's shakes her head and I run back to Forks to mull over this new information. Victoria had been in Seattle in at least the last 4 days. But what was she doing? Hadn't Laurent returned and informed her of the Cullen's departure and was still hunting me? I had to find Jacob to figure this out.

I use my power than chant Jacobs name till I hear him answer inside my head. "Bella what do you want?" So quickly I explain everything and he tells me that his pack of werewolves finished off Laurent and burned the pieces in the forest. I say thank you. And close the communication. So Victoria was most likely trying to get to me and with no ward from Laurent she came searching for herself. Great another problem to add to the list. By this time I had to get ready for my meeting with David. The only problem I don't know where I'm supposed to meet him. I communicate to David and he tells me meet him in Port Angeles at the Sushi Palace.

So now I'm off to meet David. I had to run because I didn't have time to find my truck. I arrived at 7:58PM. David and whom I assume is Millie are sitting at a booth in the rear of the restaurant. Although I'm a vampire the food still smelled delicious. I greet them and Millie looks at me and asks if I took her spa day she told me to take I told her yes and about 15 minutes later. David tells me the final details before we part.

"Bella, you must go find Daniel. You have the clues and ability to find him. I know you want to find Edward and live happily ever after. But for you to get your happy ending you have to help me get mine. I just want to be safe with Millie have a couple of kids and settle down. I cant do that if I'm always being hunted. There are only 2 paladins left and there both human. If you run into them the bracelet press the sides of the face and a invisible barrier will protect you but only for 30 seconds while you escape. Find Daniel if you can figure out if your susceptible to the electric currents that the paladins use to incapacitate us. If you are not, you have to hunt them down and kill them before they can kill you. I just want to be normal again Bella. Can you help me?"

Could I kill someone to save my own cousin? Could I kill someone to protect my own life? Will I have to? As I contemplate this I absentmindedly put a vege-roll in my mouth and began to chew but this food is not gross its delicious. I swallow and then realize I can still eat food and appear human. "David, I wont do this just for you. I have to do it for myself to keep you, Millie, Charlie, the Cullen's, and myself safe." He smiles and reaches out for a hug. He begins to explain that I have the third card to an offshore account that only he, Millie, and myself have access too. "There's more money than you can spend in your now very long life. Don't worry about how much you spend there's more than enough. But I need to go. Meet me in a weeks time at the Eiffel Tower in Paris at midnight." We hug say goodbye and now I have to make a plan. How to hunt down Daniel in Greece convince him that we need to help the last human Jumper and possibly ourselves by having to murder two people who want to destroy us. Complications Much?


	12. Finding Daniel

BPOV

As soon I returned to the Cullen residence I made my reservations to travel to Greece I would land in Athens and would have to find a scent for Daniel. I only had days to find, explain, and get help from Daniel. This was going to be a long trip. I called a cab to take me to Seattle airport. I only took my purse and duffle there wasn't much else I owned but once everyone was safe I would find a place to settle down. I would track down the Cullen's and get my Edward back if it was the last thing that I would do.

I was called for first class boarding and took my seat. The flight took 17 hours we landed in Greece then the reification hit me Greek. How in the world and I supposed to ask for directions much less anything else? How did I not think of this I could of learned Greek on the flight. OK no need to panic. Just look for a scent of another vampire and then I can go from there. After traveling Greece by foot at 1AM I came across it a scent of another of my kind.

I follow the trail and I find them 2 a man and a women. They turn as they hear me approaching "Hello, I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me?" I ask. The women steps in front of her mate and hisses. The man furrows his brow and pushes past the women and he greets me "Hello, I Alexander. This is my mate Christen. Whom may I ask are you looking for?" I sigh " I'm looking for another of our kind named Daniel. He has my eyes and is said to live on the outskirts of Greece since before the AD." He tilts his head looking for deception and then says " I have seen him. Many years ago. He has lived in Yithlon for many years living there undetected. He claims to be waiting for the reappearance of Atlantis. I would not search him out. He seems a little eccentric even for one of our kind." Great I think not only am I searching for someone I have no clue what he looks like other than the color of his eyes. He's known for being a little crazy even by vampire standards. Crazy great grandfather here I come. I thank him and set off to Yithlon.

After about an hour of running I find a scent that smells familiar to my own and follow the trail. So I begin to call Daniel in my mind.

"Daniel? Daniel? Daniel?"

"Whose calling me who is this? Why are you interrupting me at such hour?" Great grumpy grandfather here I come.

"Daniel, my name is Isabella Swan. A descendent the last in the legacy. We need to speak." Silence for which seemed like hours then a small man appears in front of me. He shares my eye color and grace but his skin in papery , translucent like he had been sitting still a really long time.

"Sorry to bother you at such an hour. But I assume you know why I'm here, in need of your assistance." He nods his head. And just stares at me.

"I have waited many years for your arrival Bella. I assume you have come in need of my assistance to help the other. What's his name? The other Jumper?"

"His name is David. He's human and alive for now but he's tired of running he just wants a life. He's actually my cousin from my father side. But I came to find out if you would assist me in searching the last two men left that are hunting him. They will keep hunting us all. I assume I am the end of the gene. Since he want's to have children." He nods his head in agreement.

"I can help I have destroyed many of there kind before. But do you know the rest of the legacy dear Bella?" I shake my head as he continues. "Bella the legacy states that upon the female jumpers arrival she will resurrect the true home of the Jumper. The city of our past will resurrect itself to its full glory on the date of the Jumpers 19th year of birth."

Great not only am I a jumper, a vampire, now I will resurrect a entire city in a little over 10 months time.

"But I am assuming since you are one of my kind now that you will not age and that the Volteri will want to be present and want knowledge of your arrival." I gulp down the venom that is now collecting in my mouth.

"The Volteri are not a problem dear Bella. You must be present for the resurrection to occur so I will help you find the last two hunters. They are after all my natural food source so there end will not come to a problem of conscious of there death. But I want to take you to Voterra they know of our legacy and they will be excited to find that its true."

I consider this a little but conclude that I could not do this on my own. I needed a tracker someone who could help me. So I ask " The Volteri, will they cause me any problems?" He shakes his head vigorously and says " Aro is one of my dearest friends he has always been fascinated with out story but that's why we must see him." I agree to see Aro if Daniel will help me track down and end the men who have hunted us. In exchanged for my return to help resurrect Daniels home. I explain that my birthday is not until September. He tells me that all is fine and that he knows the Volteri could not track us even if they wanted to. As jumpers we are shielded from vampire powers of harm. I explain to him my diet and he becomes very amused.

" There was once a man, who lived at the Volteri while I lived there maybe 200 years ago. His name was Carlisle Cullen. He tried to convert us all to his diet. I find it funny that my own granddaughter of sorts lives the same way." He had known Carlisle, seen him when he lived with the Volteri.

"I know of Carlisle. He is a father of sorts. His son Edward is my mate. Once I find him again that is."

He asks me to explain and I tell him the detail of my human life how I meet the Cullen's and my love for Edward. He then begins to explain that a vampires love once given if its true can never be forgotten that the pain in more unbearable then changing. Giving up that love voluntarily to make me safe must be unbearable.

I think about the pain Edward must be in and the sacrifice of not only our love but the pain he must feel at our separation. It was of his own doing but I hurt at the thought of Edward in pain. I had to reach out to him soon. I just had to figure out how. Daniel invites me to his home he grabs my hard and we jump into a modest home in the country. The lovely rolling hills of Greece in the horizon. He explains that we will be leaving for Volteri as sun down and to enjoy the day of rest before we travel to Voterra tomorrow. I had one last thing to do before I could rest. I had to reach out to Edward. Hearing his voice would be painful. But worth it in the end.


	13. Angels Reasoning

EPOV ( I KNOW YOU WERE WAITNG FOR HIM)

I lay here in this attic trying to escape all the voices of the humans that pass. I know that there is no escaping the pain I feel without my angel. I repeatedly play the voice messages left on my phone by Bella before my departure. I wonder if she's well. If she misses me the way I miss her. My resolve is crumbling. I sit here in dirty clothes in a rat filled attic knowing that I would live through this a million times just to hold my Bella once again. But she was no longer mine. I had no claim to her now. Then I heard the voice of my angel and she was calling my name.

"Edward" I shook my head I could not deal with this torture. I was becoming violently angry at this cruel joke the gods have started to play with me. But then I heard he and she was angry.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better answer me!" So I call out to Bella I descend from the attic looking for her. Her scent, anything Bella. But I cant find her. I scream for her heads turning my direction.

"Edward, think your thoughts into the conversation and I will communicate with you. You have 30 seconds to answer me or I will end this!" I begin to panic and answer in my head right away.

"Bella, is this really you. How is this possible?" I wait for a response.

"Edward, a lot has happened that cannot be explained at the present time . But I am very upset that you lied to me. I'm upset that you took away my family and I am even more upset that you are not where you belong. With them. Think about how this is affecting Esme? Are you always so selfish Edward? I found the letter under the floorboard Edward' Her reprimand made me laugh. Bella true to form was upset about how it affected everyone else.

"Bella I'm truly sorry for having to lie. But you would not have let me go. I know the bond of my love for you and you for me. But I want you to be safe. There were to many things that were beyond me control and I could never live in a world you don't exist." Silence no noise. Then I hear sobbing that is yanking at everything in my being to convert her.

"Edward where are you? Never mind that. Edward I don't know what you are doing,. But if you have moved on I will let ………." But I cut her off.

"Bella no matter how many lifetimes I live I will always love you. You are my everything. I haven't done anything. I have been completely useless since the day I left Forks. Bella are you still in Forks?" I ask.

"Edward as I said complications occurred a few weeks ago and I left Forks I am safe but you need to get back to your family. Where did the family move too? I need to know because after this communication we will have no contact till I return from my journey." Journey what kind of journey could a human Bella possibly be on?

"Bella, the family moved to Rochester just outside the city in New York. I haven't been with them since we left Forks. Why aren't you in school? Where does Charlie think you are? What's going on?" I began to worry about Bella's safety. Bella began to chuckle and answered.

"Edward I am the safest I have ever been in my life. But if you want to see me again you must return back to your family. Not soon I mean now. I will not be the cause of grief in your family any longer. The complications of our relationship no longer exist. And you will see me soon but I hear from Carlisle that you did not return in the next 48 hours it will cause me to stay away longer. Until I see you again Edward. I love you." I called out for her and called and called. But she was gone.

My phone began to ring and the Caller ID read Alice. I opened the phone " Edward, I see that you are coming home this is so exciting. I will be home in 5 days. Clean yourself up because you don't want to smell on the plane. I called Esme and had you enrolled in school to start next Monday with me. Your plane ticket is already waiting for you at the airport so feed and get to the airport in the next 3 hours so you can come home. Esme is so happy." I'm shocked that Alice has already made all the arrangements of a decision that I only made moments ago.

I need to feed, shower and get clothes quickly and get home before I lose my Bella forever.

*********************************

I don't own these characters!


	14. Italy and Rome

Mooch11 you are the best reviewer in the world! I'm telling you the story just keeps pouring out. And I cant stop it anymore But I fear of carpal tunnel. I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow but I cannot deny you!

BPOV

Daniel told me we were leaving but he never told me our mode of transportation. So when he told me it was time to go I grabbed my belongings and awaited for further instruction. He then grabbed my hand and when I reopened my eyes I was in a beautiful bedroom. "Bella this is my room here in Volturi I am safe to travel from this room as often as I like you can use it for your jump spot as well if you find the need to." I thanked him as he unlocked the door and he instructed me put my belonging in the closet and to follow him out of the room.

There was a grand hallway with beautiful tapestries adorning the turn of the century brick walls. We walked into a giant room that looks like it held kings chambers and then a man entered the room. I asked Daniel in my mind "Who is this?" he simply answered "Aro" we ended our mind communication and Aro instructed us to sit down.

"Welcome to Voterra Bella" I inclined my head slightly

"Thank you my great grandfather many times over tells me that you would like to meet me."

"I would like very much to believe in the legacy. But I am interested in knowing how long you have been a vampire. Do you know who changed you?" I think about this I don't know how much I should say on the issue so I tell him a edited version. Why did he need to know the circumstances.

"I was in a meadow that I shared with my love and upon exiting I was attacked by a English man. He was then removed by something and I woke up three days later." He narrowed his eyes. He was suspicious of something but I wasn't going to give in.

"Ah, well. It doesn't matter now. But what I am interested in if you would like to join as one of our guards your powers to come and go as you please would be useful as you would be safe from most vampire gifts." I kindly decline saying that I would like time to travel and become acquainted with the world. I didn't want to be used.

"Well a position here will always be held for you. I understand you didn't choose our natural food source. And since you only need to feed about every 6 weeks or so please hunt in the forests in the north. Rome is always a good choose. Carlisle always enjoyed hunts in Rome." I smile and then Daniel explains that we are in need of use of Demitri's tracking skills. Aro agrees to the use of Demetri as long as he is advised a months time before resurrection of Atlantis. Daniel and I agree and then its feeding time. So I kindly excuse myself and head to Daniels room. Demetri thought it would be fun to my vegetarian life just for the amusement. So Daniel tells me that his jump spot book is in the room and choose a destination and keep the photo. I agree and get the photo. I meet Demetri in the lobby and transport us into the deep woods of Rome. I start to pick up on a scent that I know very well. David. What was he doing in Rome? I follow the trail and Demetri follows close behind. I run and find a man with a corded whip wrap around David. The man is alone there are no other humans around so I jump directly behind the man. Ripping the whip out of his hand and throwing him to the ground. He falls directly at Demetri feet. I tell Demetri.

"I guess your hunting was cut short today. You can have him if you like." Demetri tilts his head to David whom is withering in pain at the base of the tree struggling against the electrified cord.

"He is safe he is the last Jumper. That is still human. Demetri grabs the man, turns and begins to feed. Seconds later Demetri throws the mans lifeless body to the ground. While I am releasing David from his bindings. He hugs me.

"Bella, I had to run I had to leave Millie. She was in our apartment. I need to get back to her. There's only one more left and he's the strongest and most violent his name is Roland. He's the best tracker the world has seen." At that moment Demetri decided to speak.

"Does this Roland have the ability to smell for miles? Trails long weeks past? Do you have something that this Roland had touch with his smell?" David nods his head and jumps. He returns minutes later with a ripped T-shirt and a electric whip. He explains how he got them during the last attack in Egypt. He hands them over to me who hands them to Demetri. He takes a deep breathe of the whip and tosses it to the ground.

"I will find this Roland in the next 72 hours. I will prove whom the better tracker is." Demetri runs off into the woods toward Voterra. I shake my head and turn to David.

"Well it seems that we will be free of the paladins in the next 72 hours. His ego has been tested and he will prove who is better. I found Daniel he looks a lot like your father. Where do you live David? Permanently?" He answers.

"I live in New York." I get excited maybe this isn't the last time I could see him. I had to ask.

"David, in about a week an a half time I will be moving to New York and I need a place to stay do you mind if I stay with you and Millie when I get back? There's nothing to worry about now. Demetri will handle Roland. And we wont have to meet in Paris." He smiles a giant smile and hugs me.

"There's nothing I would enjoy more." I tell him about everything Daniel told me about the legacy about the supposed reemergence of Atlantis he had a laugh with me but had to get back to Millie. I told him that I'll be seeing him soon and he was gone. I jumped back to the room at Voterra as I entered the hall , Demetri entered the castle. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders I told him the last place the Roland was spotted was in The United States a little out of New Jersey. He bids me farewell. I tell him that I will be in contact with him with my gift and I wish him luck and I leave to find Daniel. Daniel is in chambers with Aro. I knock before the door is opens to my Daniel and Aro.

"Daniel I think I will be departing shortly I would like to visit Paris for fashion week. I have a friend in attendance and I would really like to see her." He bids me farewell and that he will be in contact with me soon regarding the return of his home.

"We will be seeing each other soon. Thank you both for your kindness." I receive a kiss on my forehead from both before departing. Next is room. I need clothes to go with this new beauty were better than fashion week in Paris. And I should order a new car and have it delivered so I can start school when I return to the United States. Well first things first. I order my ticket to Paris.


	15. Paris

BPOV

Paris. A city of beauty and wonder. The Eiffel tower. The shopping was a crucial part. I contacted David, mentally that is, and Millie informed me that it was fashion week and that David had gotten me tickets to the Chanel show. The next day. I arrived in Paris at 6 AM I know that I needed clothes for school that I would be enrolling in once I got back to the United States. I wanted to see the sights so I throw on my Vans Hoodie and made my way thought the streets of Paris. I walked into the hotel that was closest to the Fashion show the next day. I thought Alice would be proud of me. Seeking out nice clothes to start school. But then I realized I didn't know what school they were enrolled in. That would be the next thing to do contact Alice.

I was taking today to relax so I went back to my room and just lounged I grabbed my battered copy of Wuthering Heights out of my duffel bag and realized that I really didn't need any of these things and I didn't want to carry them around thought the airport. So I picked out an outfit for the next day. Laid it out and jumped back into Edwards bedroom back in Forks. I put my stuff into the closet and jumped back to my hotel room in Paris. I figured since as a vampire I have perfect memory the thought of the camera and pictures of jump spots seemed like a waste of time.

The day past with just a relaxing day in bed I ordered some room service because I actually felt a hunger for food. When it arrived I ate. Then I began to wonder what happens to the food. Maybe my venom deteriorates it. I hadn't needed to use the restroom, yet anyways. It was 8:20AM the show started at 9AM so I had to leave my room. I got back to the lobby and asked the receptionist for the hotel concierge to arrange me transportation to the show. What seemed like seconds later a tall man was opening the rear door to a black sedan and took me to the show.

When I go to the show I handed the seating agent my ticket and she escorted me to a seat in the second row. With the name Bella Masen taped to the back. I sat down and then I noticed the name card on the chair directly in front of mine. There sat the little 4'11" pixie sister of mine. She seemed to be concentrating on the show and didn't notice my entrance. I cleared my thought and said "Its very rude to ignore your best friend, let alone your sister." She spun around in her seat so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I would not of seen it myself. A giant smile plastered across her face.

"Bella! Bella! Its really you! Oh my goodness! Bella how have you been? I missed you so much! How did you get tickets to this how there like $10,000 a tickets! Oh Bella, look at you your fashion since hasn't changed maybe we can get you some new clothes! Bella why are your eyes violet?" She got that all out in about 30 seconds. I smiled and told her that I would explain after the show. She switch seats with the women next to me and was holding my hand as we watch the fall collection. After the show we left and headed back to my hotel room to explain.

We stayed in the room all night and most of the morning discussing everything that happened and what my plans were when I got back to the United States. I asked her about the school that they where to be enrolled in once they got back to New York. She told me how the family was almost all separated but still somehow together. I figured I could jump with Alice and we visited Forks because she wanted to get something out of her closet. Something about priceless Minolos who knows and this is how I sent the majority of my time in Paris until Friday morning when Alice had her flight back to the US. I bought and shipped all my belongings to David's apartment. I knew that they would only be there for a couple of days until I got back and got my own apartment. I wasn't leaving until Sunday at 1AM I had apartment and car hunting to do early Monday morning.


	16. AN

To All my Fanfiction followers!

I am going to be finishing up Legend among Legends soon!

Racing Hearts is going to be added to at least once a week starting Friday. So this is the good news!

So thank you to all myfollowers and thank you for staying with me I just graduated and have lots of ideas and didnt want to adopt out my stories. Agian thank you all and there will be more done soon!


End file.
